Vous ête mon Monde
by Daishii Takatsu
Summary: "I wouldn't be where I am today, without you in my life 'Mione. Thank you, for everything." Was all he said, before his eyes closed, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. AU. Multiple Pairings, Set In The Future


Hello my fellow readers! I'm back, with a small surprise for you! This is my view on the past five years, after the Second Wizarding War. Let's peer into the lives of our favorite characters shall we?

Everyone is roughly around the ages of twenty-one and up. As much as I'd love to figure out everyone's age and such, the only ages that will be mentioned are the childrens. It's a bit easier for me to keep track of. Sorry!

Alas, there are quite a few pairings in this story, and also a lime here and there, but no worries! There is a lot of fluff, and a lot of love floating around ~

Summary: "I wouldn't be where I am today, without you in my life 'Mione. Thank you, for everything." Was all he said, before his eyes closed, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. AU. Multiple Pairings, Set In The Future.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the wonderful _Harry Potter_ Series; all credit goes to J.K. Rowling, and she definitely deserves every bit of it! I do own my original characters though!

* * *

A pale hand stroked her cheek as she slept peacefully, oblivious to the world around her. Her head full of luscious whiskey colored curls were spread around her, and the emerald green silk sheets could hardly cover her naked body as the moonlight peered into the room via the window. He had always enjoyed running his fingers over her naked body and now was no different, as his pale hand started to drift a bit lower than her tanned cheek. Ghosting his fingers gently over the sides of her breast, he couldn't help the small smirk that flitted across his lips, as he saw her shiver unconsciously. Continuing his exploration of her body, his fingers continued to glide further downwards and soon, they brushed over the sides of her hips, before his hand fell flat on the dip of her back. Peering down at his slumbering wife, his grey eyes couldn't help the love that filled them, as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her vulnerable neck. Getting a bit more courageous, his tongue darted out, before he started to gently nibble upon her neck and pulled her body closer to his very own. Hearing a small groan escape her lips, darkened grey eyes clashed with honey brown, as his wife glanced upwards at him with a look of pure confusion.

"Draco?" Her gentle voice called out, as he only smirked, and leaned forward even further to press their lips together in yet another chaste kiss. Feelings her arms start to wind around his neck to bring him even closer into their kiss, he couldn't help but growl a bit inhumanely, before sweeping her completely into his arms and falling backwards onto their large bed with her in his lap; his _naked_ lap. Grinding his hips into hers, he heard her giggling, as she pulled away from their passionate kiss.

"Have a problem there, dear?" She questioned, as his eyes darkened even more with lust, as once again darkened grey clashed with honey brown. Her own eyes were starting to glisten with lust, as she flashed him a version of his very own smirk. Chuckling low, he pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss, as his arms wrapped around her naked waist and her bare breasts pressed hotly against his naked chest. Pulling away yet again, he brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes, as she pulled back and started to control her breathing.

" 'Mione … I need you, love. _Now_." He stated, as Hermione smirked once again, before positioning her hips directly over his now very erect cock. Teasing him a bit, she felt his tip slide into her, before she pulled her hips upwards and heard him hiss low, just how she loved it. Biting her lip, she peered into her husband's eyes and couldn't help the love that beat deep within her heart, as she continued to tease him. Not wishing to be teased though, Draco grabbed her hips and thrust upward into her, and they both let out a moan as they were finally connected as one. Soon, all that was heard were Hermione's moans, Draco's groaning, and the quiet creaking of their bed, before they both let loose and climaxed together, shouting out each other's names.

Slumping forward into her husband's arms, she felt Draco grab the sheets closer, before she felt the silky sheets draped across her naked body. Snuggling deeper into his chest she felt his lips press against her forehead, she let sleep's gentle caress consume her once again. Shifting a bit, Draco slid himself and his wife further into the bed, before wrapping his arms possessively around her waist as he let the world of sleep consume him as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sunlight poured in through the window, as Hermione shifted a bit in her sleep. Groaning, she picked herself up and off of her husband's chest, as she heard him grunt in obvious displeasure of her moving. Allowing a small smile to slip past her lips as she watched him reaching for her body, she quickly grabbed a pillow and watched as Draco grabbed it tightly, before falling back into a deep sleep. Giggling, she then stood up and allowed all the blood in her body to flow, as she stretched a bit as well. Glancing over at the clock that was near the bathroom door, she realized that it was just a little past 9 o'clock. Walking over to her closet door, she grabbed a silky lavender colored robe, slipped it on, before she slipped out of her bedroom and into the hallway of their home.

Malfoy Manor had changed a lot in the past five years, especially since Hermione and Narcissa had both been in charge of redecorating the once dark and dim manor. Much had changed in the past five years, ever since the end of the war, and Hermione Jean Malfoy née Granger couldn't help but reminisce a bit to herself, as her feet padded softly against the floor and she ventured to the children's wing of the manor.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was dead. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead. Pushing daisies. Kicking the bucket. DEAD! _

_Harry Potter stood in the middle of the clearing, as he and the rest of the survivors of the war, watched Voldemort's ashes fly away with the wind. In his hand, was none other than the Elder Wand, and happiness clearly shone through his features. Raising one hand, he then turned around to face what was left of Dumbledore's Army, and a true smile split across his face, as he raised the wand up and cheering broke throughout the crowds. Stumbling a bit, Harry started to trek back towards his friends, when a petite and gorgeous black haired woman ran out to meet him._

"_Harry!" She called out, as her long black hair swayed in the wind and her jade green eyes that could greatly rival his own, were swimming with unshed tears. Opening his arms, Harry couldn't help the great sense of relief that coursed through his body, once his beloved Pansy was safely in his arms. Yes, Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Princess herself. Feeling the front of his shirt start to dampen slightly from her tears, Harry pulled back and watched as Pansy looked up at him with tears coursing down her cheeks. Without a care in the world now, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own, as the two reunited lovers shared a kiss for all to see. _

_More cheering could be heard, as the couple continued to kiss each other, before they slowly pulled apart from one another. Gazing lovingly into her beautiful eyes, Harry gently caressed her cheek, as he felt her smile, before emerald clashed with jade._

"_Marry me Pansy. Become Mrs. Pansy Potter née Parkinson." Was all he stated, before he slipped the ring that he had been carrying around for months in his pocket, onto her ring finger. Gasping, Pansy looked down at the ring, and couldn't help the tears that once again swam in her vision, as she gazed down at the lovely emerald green engagement ring that sat innocently upon her ring finger. Picking up her gaze once more, her face split into one of the largest smiles ever, before she screamed out a loud 'yes!', and the happily _engaged_ couple shared yet another passionate kiss, as more cheering erupted from the crowds._

_Smiling as she watched the couple, was none other than Ginerva Weasley herself, or Ginny as she liked to be called. Once, she had thought that she would be the one to wrap her arms around Harry like Pansy had, after the war ended and she imagined that she would have someday become Mrs. Ginerva Potter née Weasley, but that was before she had tangled with her true love; Blaise Zabini. Feeling strong arms wrap around her tiny waist possessively, she spun around and was face to face with the love of her life himself. Standing proudly, Blaise glanced downwards at his girlfriend, as he brushed a bit of dirt off of her cheek, as her chocolate brown eyes gazed lovingly up into his own mahogany brown eyes. Smirking, a true Slytherin smirk, he swooped down and pressed his lips lovingly against her own, as Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck, to bring him in closer. _

"_Keep your hands off of my sister Zabini!" A loud voice called out, that broke the couple apart, as Ronald Weasley started to stomp over to where Ginny and Blaise were. Rolling their eyes, Ginny only stuck her tongue out at her older brother, as Ron's face started turning red with his anger. Before he could take another step though, a young woman pushed herself into his arms, and pressed her lips against his own, as Ron awkwardly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Pulling back from her luscious lips, lightning blue clashed with silvery grey, as Luna Lovegood smiled a goofy smile as she pulled away from her boyfriend. Grinning idiotically now, Ron swooped downward for yet another kiss, as the beautiful blonde giggled a bit, before her lips were devoured by Ron's once again. Breaking away for air, she reached a hand upward and traced a small cut that he had above his eye, as a small frown broke out when it started to bleed under her fingertips._

"_Ron... You promised to take care of yourself. Now, look at you. The Wrackspurts and Nargles are fluttering around your head and causing you to bleed." Luna stated in a dreamy voice, as a blush ran across his cheeks, as he only wrapped his arms tighter around her waist._

"_Blimey, love. I promise to be more careful, alright?" He stated, as a smile once again graced her face, as she nodded and once again, they were snogging, as Ginny and Blaise only watched with smirks on both of their faces. So much for the overprotective brother facade. Shaking their heads, Ginny's eyes started to sweep across the rest of the battlefield as she was looking for her best friend, Hermione Granger._

_Standing behind a pillar that had been damaged during the battle, was none other than the muggle born witch herself. Her back dug into the pillar, as the person above her continued to attack her lips. Blonde hair was threaded between her nimble fingers, as she continued to be snogged senseless by her doting lover, before their lips parted after one final kiss. _

"_I'm so glad that you're safe 'Mione..." He whispered, as grey clashed with honey brown. Threading his fingers through her beautiful whiskey brown curls that had grown from what they used to be in their younger days, he brought her closer to his body, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Breathing in the scent that could only belong to her beloved, Hermione drew back slightly and looked upwards at him. His pale skin contrasted greatly with her own tanned skin and she noticed that his face was covered with dirt and grime, much like her own. Reaching a hand upwards to cup his cheek, she felt him kiss her palm gently, as a smile split across her face._

"_Of course I'm safe Draco. Your father made sure of that by saving my life. I owe him my life love..." She stated, as Draco's eyes warmed a bit at the idea that his father had willingly saved his gorgeous Hermione. Smiling at her gently, he pulled her in for yet another kiss, one that she was more than happy to oblige with, before they were interrupted by a loud cough. Pulling away from her luscious lips, Draco growled slightly under his breath at being interrupted, before he turned his head around and saw the amused gazes of both his mother and his father, who were standing next to each other with their hands clasped together. Blinking, he was rushing towards his mother as he swept her up into his arms, and hugged her tightly._

"_I'm glad that you are safe as well Mother." Draco stated, as Narcissa smiled a true smile, as she traced her son's cheek with her hand, and nodded her head, fearing that her words would only come out jumbled from all the emotions that she was feeling. Turning towards his father, Draco flashed him a smirk, as the elder man raised an eyebrow at his son's strange behavior._

"_And pray tell, what are you smirking at Draco?" Lucius asked his son, as he saw Hermione slowly make her way over towards them. _

"_I heard that you saved Hermione's life Father, so I can't help but thank you." Draco said, as Hermione finally made her way over to the Malfoy Family. Smiling brightly at the younger witch, Narcissa swept her into a hug, as Hermione hugged the elder witch back, just as tightly. Draco and Lucius both looked at the scene with happiness shone brightly in their eyes, as Lucius then addressed his only son and heir with a large hug as well._

_Over the course of the year, the Malfoy family had undergone a harsh mission that had been appointed to them by the Order; Double cross Voldemort himself, and become spies for the Order, and that is exactly what they had done. _

_Once the battle for supremacy had begun between The-Boy-Who-Lived, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it was a major shock for everyone, (except those who already had prior knowledge of their mission; mainly the Order) when the entire Malfoy family stepped forward, and were all pointing their wands in Voldemort's direction, as they proudly stepped behind Harry and showed their never wavering support for the boy wonder. The battle was a tedious one, but no one ever questioned why the Malfoy family had joined the Light side, but everyone was more than glad that they had, especially after Voldemort had died at Harry's hand._

_Never in either of the elder Malfoy's lives, did they expect to actually fall in love with their soon to be daughter-in-law though, especially not before Draco had expressed his love and affection for the young muggle born witch. _

_At first, things were a bit bumpy between Lucius and Hermione, since they were both equally stubborn people. But the things that made it the hardest between them, was when Lucius had called her a Mudblood during an Order meeting, and all hell had broken loose. At once, Draco was in his father's face, as he threatened to hex the older man for even daring to speak the dreaded word that was now carved into Hermione's arm, from her torturing time at Malfoy Manor, and to say he had been shocked at his son's sudden revelation to protect the muggle born witch, would have been an understatement. Narcissa also had her wand pointed at her husband, and a look of disappointment that filtered through her usually caring crystal blue eyes, as she stepped forward to protect the young muggle born witch, who was shaking and trying desperately not to cry, as Harry and Ron flanked to her sides, and had their wands drawn out and ready to battle as well. Hell, even all the members of the Weasley family had their wands drawn, from all corners of the room, as they all pointed their wands at him. _

_Knowing not for the first time, that he was in the wrong, Lucius only let out a loud sigh, before shoving Draco's wand aside, and stepping up to the distraught witch, who still had her wand drawn in front of her, to protect herself. Prompting Narcissa to move aside, after sending her a glance that stated he wouldn't hurt the other witch, he watched as she stepped aside and he was presented the sight of the distressed young witch, who had failed to hold her tears back. Sighing yet again, Lucius only bent down on one knee, and uttered his apologies to the distressed witch. All had gone quiet, when he had done this, but even more silence ensued, when Hermione laid her hand on the elder's wizards shoulder, and stated that she had forgiven him, and that the past should stay in the past where it belonged. Once again, Lucius had been shocked with the young witch, and for the first time in a long time, Lucius allowed a true smile to blossom over his lips, as he nodded at the younger witch and muttered out a small thank you, which she responded to beautifully, with a full blown smile all her own, tears and all._

_END FLASHBACK_

Smiling to herself at the memory, Hermione only pushed open the front door to her son's room, as she peered inside and couldn't help yet another smile that blossomed past her lips, as she sauntered into the room and stepped beside her son's bedside. Much like his wayward father, two-year-old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, slept with a pillow, or a small stuffed green dragon clutched in his childlike hands. Glancing downward at her son, Hermione couldn't help but giggle, as she noticed that her only son was starting to look more and more like her husband everyday. Brushing back a bit of his blonde locks of hair, honey brown eyes clashed with vibrant grey orbs, as her son was peering up at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his chubby little face.

"Mama! Up! Up!" He exclaimed, and she couldn't help the second round of giggling even more now, when her son started to clench and unclench his fists for her to pick him up, and she did so with ease, as she swooped him upward and started to pepper kisses all over his chubby cheeks, as his laughter and happiness rang clear throughout the room. Twirling him around in her arms, Hermione then came to a gentle stop, as she started speaking to her son happily.

"Good morning Scorpius! How is mommy's wonderful little boy today? Shall we go and check upon your younger sister and your silly daddy?" She asked him, as she tickled the underside of his chin, as he squealed in delight and nodded his head, although all he had caught of her words, was sister and daddy, whom he both loved with his big heart. Giggling yet again, Hermione adjusted him in her arms a bit, before sweeping out of her son's room and back into the hallway towards her daughter's room.

Not even a doorway down was her daughter's room, as Hermione and Scorpius both entered the room and there was a beautiful baby girl that was completely awake, as she rolled onto her sides and peered up at her mother and brother, before gurgling happily and shaking her fists around wildly. Smiling at her daughter's behavior, she then made her way over to her crib, before picking up her daughter as well, as her son started to fuss over his sister's appearance. Rubbing out a bit of her 'eye boogers', as he liked to call them, away from her beautiful honey brown eyes that she had gained from her mother, he then deemed her appropriate and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, as their mother looked on with happiness, before peppering her daughter's face with kisses as she had done to Scorpius not moments before. Once again, happiness and childish laughter was heard throughout the room, as Cassiopeia squealed her delight for the world to hear.

Cassiopeia had been a beautiful addition to the Malfoy family, and before she was even born, she had both her father and her grandfather, as well as her elder brother wrapped around her chubby baby fingers. As soon as Hermione had announced that she was pregnant with a baby girl, the Malfoy family had been shocked and she couldn't help but remember that moment, because their faces would all be ingrained into her memories for as long as she could remember them.

_FLASHBACK_

_In her hands, was the result of the gender test that she had just performed on herself, and Hermione couldn't help the excitement that ran throughout her entire body, as she glanced down at the pink stripe that stood out boldly against the parchment paper that was in her hands. She was having a baby girl. She, Hermione Malfoy née Granger, was going to be having a baby girl. She, was going to give birth to a baby girl in about seven months, and it was going to be a girl, into the Malfoy family, that was strictly into the belief that the females in their families only gave birth to males, only males. _

_Casting a non verbal silencing spell, so that no one would hear her screams of delight, Hermione did just that. Screaming her excitement and happiness for all the world to hear, she danced around the bathroom like an idiot for a few brief moments, before she sat comfortably on the bathroom floor that she shared with Draco, just petting her flat stomach absentmindedly. In seven brief months, she would be doting on the little girl in her stomach, much like how she doted on her fifteen-month-old Scorpius now. Honestly, she couldn't wait, but then she quickly remembered that Draco didn't even know that she was pregnant yet! Giggling to herself, she then picked herself up and off the floor, before muttering a non verbal counterspell for her silencing spell, and stepping back into the bedroom. _

_Looking for something to wear to breakfast that morning, she set the parchment that spoke of her daughter's identity on her dresser, before shuffling into her closet and pulling out a simple white sundress that Draco had bought for her, when she had first discovered that she was pregnant with Scorpius. Rubbing the material happily, as memories resurfaced briefly, she then slipped on a white lace bra and pantie set on as well, before slipping the dress over her head. Twirling in it a bit, her hands once again, came to settle upon her stomach, as she stood in front of the door length mirror that was right next to the bedroom door. Smiling yet again, she grabbed a pair of white wedges, before flicking her wrist, and pulling her hair, magically of course, into a high ponytail that was threaded into with white flowers. Nodding at her appearance, Hermione accio'd the parchment, before folding it into a smaller piece and holding it in her hand tightly, before she was on her way to breakfast, in search of her loving family._

_Once downstairs, she was immediately greeted by both Lucius and Narcissa, who were sitting at the table with their breakfast in front of them. Pecking them both on the cheek, she couldn't help the excitement that threaded through her, and Narcissa picked up on it immediately. "Oh Hermione! What has you fidgeting so much dear?" The elder witch hadn't seen her acting this way since- Then it dawned on Narcissa, and she shot out of her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter in law. "Oh Hermione! I'm so happy for you! Does Draco know?" Hermione only shook her head, as her happiness could no longer be kept off of her face. "Not yet mother. But soon!" She stated with another wide smile. Lucius was confused at what was going on, but said not one word. Obviously, his daughter-in-law would be telling Draco soon, and he'd just have to keep his ears open._

_Narcissa and Hermione were left to speak amongst themselves, before cooing was heard coming from the hallway. "You are definitely daddy's number one man, Scorpius!" Draco's voice drifted from the hallway, as their conversation stilled and they brought their attention to the hallway entrance. Draco walked into the room with a bright smile, as Scorpius was flailing his arms about joyfully. Walking over to the pair, Hermione smiled brightly and shared a gentle kiss with Draco, before picking her son up into his arms. Showering him with kisses, his happy laughter filled the room, as Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all smiled at the display. Settling down into a chair, near his father, Draco called upon one of their house elves to bring him and Hermione breakfast. _

"_Draco, love?" His wife's voice definitely caught his attention, as he brought his gaze to her. Settling for a look of confusion, he peered at his wife's excited face and couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. "Yes love?" She grinned at him, and he couldn't help the gulp that followed after. "Cassiopeia." Huh? Draco was officially confused now, as Lucius' eyes shot up and he whipped his head around at his daughter-in-law. Had she just…? Oh thank the Heavens above! His daughter-in-law was pregnant with a granddaughter! Smirking at her, Hermione caught his smirk, and shot him one of her own, as Draco was still sitting there confused, as Narcissa was giggling in the background. "Cassiopeia." Hermione repeated once more, as Draco still looked as confused as ever. "I honestly have no idea why you'd repeat the same name twice Her-" Suddenly, it dawned on him, as his eyes widened extremely and his heart felt like it had stopped beating. "CASSIOPEIA?!" The shock was apparent in his scream, as he suddenly shot up and off of his chair, headed over towards Hermione and picked her and his son up into his arms. Swinging them around, Hermione was giggling, as Scorpius was waving his arms about and gurgling at being picked up. Narcissa and Lucius were both sharing a bout of laughter at their son's reaction, as the happy family couldn't help but be just that; happy._

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, Draco had spent as much time as possible with his pregnant wife, and his son. He'd taken the time off of work and had forced Hermione to take maternity leave from her position at the Ministry that very day, more to appease himself than her. But, alas, she had. Seven months later, the proud parents were presented with a beautiful baby girl whom they named Cassiopeia Alessandra Malfoy.

The six month old baby was definitely a mix between her two parents; Whereas Scorpius looked like Draco through and through, much like Draco had looked like Lucius, Cassiopeia had looked like a female version of Draco, with a head full of silky sandy brownish blonde curls, and a pair of honey brown eyes that could rival Hermione's own. All in all though, they were both beautiful children, and made both of their parents proud.

Brought out of her trip down memory lane, Hermione felt the gentle tugging on her hair, as she peered down at her daughter. "Hungry, sweetpea?" Cassie (short for Cassiopeia) grinned up at her mother and started tugging a bit harder. There were many similarities between the two children, and the tugging of their mother's dark curls was definitely one of them. Leaving with both of her children in her arms, the happy mother started her trek down to the kitchens to warm up a bottle for them both.

If there was one thing that Hermione appreciated in the manor, is was the elves. As much as she had fought for their freedom during her years at Hogwarts, she had learned that most of them preferred to work for whom they did, and she learned to respect that. What she loved the most about the Malfoy elves though, was that they were all _paid_ elves. That had been a great find for the muggle born witch, as she continued to coo towards her two children and finally made her way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Twinkie!" She stated, as a short and petite elf whipped her head around and grinned at the younger mistress of the Malfoy estate. Her golden topaz eyes twinkled with happiness, as she waved. "Good morning to you too Mistress Malfoy! Can Twinkie help you with anything?" Smiling at the ever helpful elf, Hermione nodded her head. "Can you please give me one sippy cup full of milk, and one warm bottle of milk for Scorpius and Cassiopeia? I'd appreciate it Twinkie." The elf nodded her head, before disappearing towards the large fridge. Watching her return with the requested items, she thanked the elf and threw her another smile. "I'm sorry to ask of you Twinkie, but can you follow me to the nursery? It doesn't seem like I have enough hands to hold both my children and their breakfast." Giggling, Hermione watched as Twinkie's eyes lit up happily and with a nod, the four were off and heading towards the nursery once more.

Halfway to the nursery, someone had called out to the foursome. "Hermione dear!" Blinking, Hermione turned around and was met with the sight of her already dressed up and ready for the day, mother-in-law, Narcissa. Smiling widely at the older witch, she waited for her to catch up with them and watched as Narcissa was growing closer and closer.

"Good morning mother." Narcissa beamed at her daughter-in-law, as she placed a gentle hand on the younger witches cheek. To others, it was sometimes amusing to watch as Narcissa showered Hermione with more love than her own son; Because for Narcissa, Hermione had been the daughter that she never had. She loved and appreciated the younger witch, and even though that had a bit more history than most in-laws ever did, she wouldn't change her daughter-in-law for the world. "Good morning dear. Can I help you feed Scorpius and Cassiopeia?" Narcissa asked, as Twinkie also stated a good morning to the elder mistress of the house. Smiling at Twinkie, Narcissa also stated 'hello' before returning her attention to Hermione. "Of course you may mother. We were just on our way to the nursery." Hermione stated, as Narcissa beamed once more and the foursome soon because a fivesome.

Making way to the nursery, Hermione was busy feeding Cassi as Narcissa was feeding Scorp (short for Scorpius). "Has everything been prepared for today's celebration darling?" The elder witch asked, just as Cassi finished her bottle and was drowsy once more. Placing her daughter over her shoulders to burp her, Hermione nodded and smiled. "Of course mother. They've been prepared since last week." Leave it to the Brightest Witch of her Age to always be prepared. Giggling, Narcissa nodded and watched as her first grandchild finished off his milk. Burping him as well, the two drowsy toddlers were placed in another one of the larger cribs, side by side for a nap. Twinkie was left to watch them, as the two witches left the room.

"Is everyone coming then?" Nodding at Narcissa's question, Hermione continued to walk back towards the bedroom that she shared with her husband. "Indeed mother. Everyone will be arriving by noon. Is father awake already as well?" Nodding, Narcissa couldn't help but let out a delicate giggle at what Hermione called her husband. At first, Lucius had hated that she called him that. But soon, it started to grow on him, and he too had come to look after Hermione like the daughter he never had. "I'll meet you, Draco and the children at noon then dear?" Smiling and dipping her head in a nod, Hermione agreed. "You can guarantee it mother. I'll see you soon." Parting ways with the elder witch, Hermione slipped back into her bedroom as Narcissa ventured back to her own quarters to seek out Lucius.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where'd you go 'Mione?"

Her husband's question was the first thing that greeted her as soon as she stepped inside their bedroom. Giggling, she looked as he sat in the middle of their bed with a small pout on his lips. For as long as they had been together, Draco hated waking up alone and she knew it. It still didn't make it any less amusing when he pouted like that though. Slipping the robe off and revealing her naked body to him once more, his pout instantly disappeared as he just stared, mystified.

"Unlike you Mr. Sleepyhead, I was checking up on Scorp and Cassi. They're both now well fed though, and have already been put down for an early nap." A grin settled across her husband's lips, as she drew closer to him. Pulling her onto the bed, Draco's grin only grew larger as their eyes clashed. "Does this mean that I get my beautiful wife all to myself this morning?" Laughter filled the room, as Draco flipped their positions and she was beneath his naked body once more. "Seems that way." A smirk took the place of the grin, as the two were suddenly snogging like their lives depended on it. "Good," was the last thing that Draco stated, before they were going at it once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At 12 Grimmauld Place, an awkward silence was placed throughout the household. "I'm sorry love! You know I didn't mean that!" Cursing to himself, the Boy Who Lived ducked behind the couch, as his wife was throwing pillows at him from the couch. "Of course you did Harry or you wouldn't have said it!" Her jade emerald eyes were ablaze with anger and unshed tears, as Harry groaned and ducked once more as she tossed another pillow at him. "I know that I'm not beautiful right now! But that doesn't mean that you can make fun of me too!" Pansy screeched out, as Harry cursed his luck once more. He hadn't meant to say that his wife was ugly, because she was far from that! It's just that he was bad with words, and thus, when Pansy had come downstairs asking about whether or not the outfit she had worn was cute enough for the party later on, he had stated that it seemed a bit tight. "You're beautiful Pansy! Not stop throwing things at me!" Harry shouted out, as the dams broke in Pansy's eyes. Eyes widening in alarm, he was quick to reach for his pregnant wife as she was crying now. Shit!

Ever since Pansy had become pregnant for the second time, she had been emotional as hell. Wrapping his arms around her, he muttered words of comfort to the petite witch, as a two-year-old boy shot forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Mommy? Is mommy okay?" James Sirius Potter asked his father, as Harry only smiled widely and nodded at his firstborn son. "Yes James. She's just tired son. Your siblings are making her tired." Harry stated to his son, as James face scrunched up in anger. Turning towards his mother's stomach, and thankfully Pansy had stopped crying to watch the scene unfold with her son, he pointed a finger gently into his mother's stomach. "Stop hurting my mommy! She loves you, so don't be mean!" The little boy stated, as laughter started pouring from his parents. Wrapping her arms around her son lovingly, Pansy placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"Never change James. Mommy loves you too much." She stated, as James grinned up at her widely and nodded. Happy that his wife was no longer crying, Harry pressed a kiss to her temple. "You'll look gorgeous and amazing in anything you choose hun. You always have." Grinning at her husband, she nodded and pecked him on his cheek. "Well then, shall we get ready for the party at Malfoy Manor James? I'm sure you'd love to see Scorpius and the rest of our family." Grinning, the carbon copy of Harry himself, known as James his son, nodded and with that, peace was restored to the Potter family.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"DONTE GINO ZABINI! DANHYA BIANCA ZABINI! Get down here RIGHT NOW!" A red haired female screamed out, as two pairs of feet were rushing down the stairs. Swaying the child in her arms, two children were suddenly in front of her wearing looks of innocence. "We didn't do anything mommy!" "We swear!" Twins they were, Donta and Danhya peered up with the same chocolate brown eyes that they had inherited from their mother, Ginerva Zabini née Weasley. A look of frustration was evident in her eyes, as she only shook her head. She could _still_ hear Blaise, her loving and extremely gullible husband, groaning and complaining about the Demon Dung Crackers (courtesy of George) that had gone off in his face when he was getting ready this morning.

"Then mind telling me where the Demon Dung Crackers came from?" The third child in her arms, four month old Ysabella Maria Zabini, was giggling as she swung about her arms happily. Grinning down at her child, she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before directing her attention back towards her quiet twins. "Well?" Donte glanced at Danhya, and Dahnya glanced at Donte, before they both flung their arms around their mother's long legs.

"It was Uncle Georgie's idea mommy!" Sighing, she should have known that her brother put the idea in her children's mind. Flashing them both a small smile, she nodded. George would be hearing from her soon, and he'd stop putting these ideas in her twin's mind if he knew what was good for him. Scoffing was heard, as Blaise Zabini appeared in all his glory. He no longer smelled like the horrid scents that had exploded in his face this morning, thank the lords. Pretending to ignore his twin children, he approached Ginny and dropped a kiss on her forehead, as well as on the forehead of Ysabelle. "Good morning Gin and hello princess." He cooed towards his daughter, before picking her up into his arms. Pouting, the twins whom he usually greeted first, unwrapped themselves from their mother.

"What about me daddy? Aren't I your princess too?" Danhya pouted even more, as her eyes narrowed at being ignored. Her fingers were immediately twiddling with her long locks of dark reddish-brown hair, in nervous habit. "Yeah! And aren't I your only prince daddy?" Donte asked, as his own eyes narrowed in confusion. Just like his sister, his hair was equally a dark reddish-brown, and also like his younger twin, being ignored by their father was not okay. Pretending to not hear them, Blaise continued to play with his younger daughter, as Ginny was trying not to laugh behind her hand. Honestly! Blaise was just as dramatic as the twins, and it was really no surprise that the arguments in this family were caused by the three of them. Hopefully, Ysabella wouldn't be as dramatic when she grew up. Ginny could only hope.

"Daddy!" The twins shouted out once more, as Blaise turned to his wife and threw her a playful wink. "Yes?" He responded to his children, as they pouted once more. "You didn't say hi to us first!" They always seemed to speak in unison, and the situation now wasn't any different. "Well, you two decided to make daddy smell like something horrid this morning." He said in all seriousness, as their pouts turned into frowns. Ginny was still cooing at Ysabella, as the twins fell silent for a few seconds. Turning towards each other, they nodded at their unspoken words, and silently, launched at their father's legs.

"We're sorry daddy! We love you!" Grinning, Blaise knew that he had one this battle yet again. Resting a hand upon each of their heads, they both tilted their heads back and grinned widely at him knowing that all was forgiven. "I love you too. Now come, we have a party to get ready for." Their grins grew at the mention of the party later in the day. Following behind them, as the trio exited the room, Ginny smiled widely. Yep. This was her family, and she wouldn't change all the dramatics for anything.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chimes were heard, as the wind brushed against them outside of the house. Humming to herself, she continued to rock the child in her arms back and forth. Brushing a bit of her two month old daughters hair out of her blue eyes that she inherited from her husband, Luna couldn't help but smile softly. "Good morning Imogen." Her dreamy voice hadn't changed at all in the years after Voldemort's defeat, and she used it often to coo and talk to the child in her arms. Imogen gurgled a bit, and her alert eyes seemed to be drawn to something on Luna's shoulder as the mother brought her gaze to her shoulder. Ahh. So her daughter had seen the Nargle too, had she? Giggling softly, she continued to stroke her daughter's face.

"Luna! Where are you and Imogen?" A brash voice disrupted the peace, as Luna smiled to her daughter at the sound of her husband's voice. "We're in the nursery Ron." She stated, still as quiet as ever. Luckily, Ronald Weasley had learned to tune into his wife's quiet voice and could pick up on it easily. Seconds later, Ron appeared in the nursery with a smile on his lips and a red haired boy in his arms. "Mommy!" Luna and Ron's first son, nineteen month old Hugo cried out, as his gray eyes inherited from his mother twinkled happily. In his arms was a large bouquet of flowers, as Ron grinned sheepishly at his wife. Giggling, she walked towards her husband and son and pecked them both on the cheek. "Thank you Hugo. Are these for mommy?" The little boy nodded as he peered at his sister in their mother's arms. "You and Imy!" He exclaimed happily, as Luna smiled once more. "Of course Hugo. Thank you again love." Beaming proudly, Hugo wiggled out of his father's arm and dropped to the floor to proceed to play with his toys on the floor of the nursery. Leaning forward, Ron stole a kiss from his wife before dropping another kiss on Imogen's forehead. "Everything alright with Imogen?" He asked her, as she nodded and her gray eyes brightened in love and happiness. "Always Ron. Welcome home." She said happily, as he grinned again and swooped in for another stolen kiss. Pulling away slowly and handing the flowers that he and Hugo had picked up to his wife, he picked his daughter up and held her high in the air as she giggled happily. "Hello baby! Daddy missed you!" He exclaimed, as Imogen continued to giggle and swing her hands around. Pressing more kisses to his daughter's chubby cheeks when he brought her down, he felt Luna move away from him and closer to Hugo.

"Come Hugo. We must get ready for the party at the manor today." His wife told his son, as confusion settled into Ronald's blue eyes. Was that today? Holy crap!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"There you go sweetpea! Now you look adorable." Hermione informed her daughter, as Cassi's eyes twinkled in excitement. After the amorous morning that she had with her husband, Hermione had gone back into the nursery to get her children ready for the party that would be happening in around twenty minutes. Changing Scorpius into an adorable green and white sailor's outfit, she matched Cassiopeia's outfit as well, and dressed her daughter in a green and white sundress. Scorpius was currently with Draco and now that she was done, Hermione decided that it was about time to join her husband and son. Dressed in a white sundress herself, she picked her daughter up and grinned at the child. "Let's go find daddy and Scorp sweetpea." Sweeping out of the room, the duo went on the search for the other half of their family.

Draco and Scorpius were currently awaiting in the main sitting room of the manor, where all the guest would be appearing in soon. The Floo had already been set up, and now the two were just waiting. "Are you excited to see everyone Scorp?" Draco asked his son, as the boy peered up at his father's identical eyes and nodded widely. "Yes daddy! I can't wait to see James and Donte and Dahnya and Hugo especially!" Smiling at his son, Draco nodded as Scorpius grabbed his father's hand within his own. "Is mommy almost done? I miss her." Scorpius said with a small pout, as Draco chuckled and nodded his head once more. Although his son looked identical to himself, the boy was ironically a momma's boy. Swinging his son up and into his arms, he grinned at his son. "I bet you that she's on her way now Scorp."

"We're here!" Hermione called out seconds after Draco had made his statement to his son. Looking up at his father with amazement in his eyes, Scorpius grinned widely and wiggled out of his father's arms. "Mommy! You're here!" Giggling, Hermione smiled at her son and nodded when he ran over towards her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Of course Scorp. I just had to get Cassi ready as well love." Nodding at his mother's explanation, he pulled his sister into his arms and proceeded to hold her as the happy parents were chuckling at the scene. "Be careful not to drop her Scorp." Draco stated, as he strided over to wrap his arm around his wife's waist. "You look beautiful 'Mione." Smirking at her husband, she pecked him on the cheek in response before looking him over as well. "As do you Dray. That emerald shirt really does suit you." Smirking as well, he knew that he looked good. Dressed in a emerald green polo accompanied with a pair of white slacks, he knew damn well that he looked good.

"Hermione! Draco!" His mother's voice broke through the air, as she and his father entered the main sitting room as well. Nodding to his parents, Hermione greeted them with a smile, as Scorpius beamed at his grandparents. "Hello Nana! Hello Papa!" He exclaimed, as he carefully made his way over to his grandparents with his sister still in his arms. "Cassi wants to say hi too!" Pushing his sister towards his grandfather, Lucius smiled gently at his grandson. Placing a hand on the boys head, he gathered his granddaughter into his arms and tucked her closely to his heart. "Hello to you too Scorpius." He stated to his grandson, as Scorp broke out in more smiles, before throwing himself into Narcissa's open arms. "I've missed you Nana!" Laughter ensued, as Narcissa pressed a gentle kiss to to his head. "I just saw you this morning Scorpius. Silly dear." Grinning, Scorp wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled into the crevice of it. "I know, but I still missed you Nana." He stated shyly, as Narcissa's heart went out to her grandson. "And I know you dear."

Grinning at the scene, Hermione was about to say something to her in-laws, when the Floo roared to life. "Hermione!" Flashing a wide smile to her best friend, Harry strode forward and wrapped his arms around the muggle born witch. "Harry! It's so good to see you!" Pecking him on the cheek, he unwrapped his arms and was standing at the Floo once more. "You too. Hold on, alright?" He told her, as she only giggled and nodded. The Floo roared to life once more, as Pansy and James exited the fireplace not moments later. Helping his pregnant wife out of the Floo, Pansy grinned at Hermione and Draco. "It's great to see you two again." She stated, as they both flashed her a wide smile. Pansy always looked beautiful, aglow with pregnancy, even if she didn't think so herself. "You look amazing Pansy." Hermione told the other witch, as Pansy smirked. "Of course I do! But thank you anyway love." The black haired witch stated, before bursting into laughter, as Hermione joined her. Reaching for the other witch, she wrapped her arms around her with a large smile, as Harry and Draco shook heads good heartedly.

Not one to be forgotten, James wrapped his arms around Draco's legs. "Uncle Draco! I missed you!" Grinning at the carbon copy of Harry, Draco swung the boy into his arms and held him closely. "I've missed you too James." And he truly had, as the boy grinned at his godfather and wiggled out of his arms. Seeing his best friend, Scorpius grinned and also wiggled out of his Nana's arms. "James!" "Scorpius!" High fiving each other, the two boys were soon whispering amongst themselves excitedly, the adults all non-existent to them. Smiling at the sight of their children, the adults were all settling into the chairs in the sitting room and exchanging greetings with one another.

Once again, the Floo roared to life, as the Zabini twins appeared first. "Uncle Draco! Auntie 'Mia!" They each caught one twin, as the Floo roared to life once again and Ginny appeared with Ysabelle. After the brief hug with their aunt and uncle, the twins went around and greeted everyone else like they had been taught, before settling in with Scorpius and James' private conversation. Wrapping her arms around her best female friend, Hermione was immediately happy and cooing over her Ysabelle. "Yes, it's good to see you too Hermione." Amusement was threaded into Ginny's voice, as Hermione only laughed and hugged her best friend once more. "Oh hush Gin. She's just so adorable." Grinning, Ginny nodded, and once more the Floo roared to life and her husband appeared.

"Draco! Hey!" The Italian wizard called out towards his best friend, as Draco smirked at the other male and shook his hand. "It's great to see you again Blaise. Welcome." Grinning, Blaise nodded, before greeting Hermione and the rest of the occupants in the room. The clock struck twelve, as everyone continued to mingle with each other.

So caught up with catching up with one another, they were a bit shocked when someone entered the Floo once more. The first thing that every occupant of the room noticed, was the head full of red hair which meant one thing; Another Weasley had arrived. "Blimey! Are we late?" Ron asked aloud, as his daughter was tucked preciously in his arms. Giggling, Hermione shook her head as she walked forward to greet her other best friend, and the last member of the Golden Trio. "Of course not Ron. Right on time! Welcome!" She invited him in, as he grinned and pecked her on the forehead. "Luna and Hugo are right behind me, so I'll wait a couple of minutes before saying hello to everyone 'Mione." Nodding at the red head, she waited with him as Luna and her son appeared right after. "Hello Hermione." Luna stated in that dreamy voice of hers, as Hermione smiled at the younger witch. "It's nice to see you again Luna." She stated, as Luna smiled at her and nodded. Hugo was quick to say his hello to his favorite aunt as well. "Auntie 'Mione! I missed you!" The red haired boy shouted out happily, as she grinned at him. "I've missed you as well Hugo. Why don't you say hi to everybody?" She told him, as Ron and his family did just that.

"Hermione!" Another voiced called out to her, as yet another Weasley appeared in her sitting room. Smiling at the other man, she was suddenly swept up and into his arms by the jovial man. "It's great to see you again." Nodding, she was happy to see him as well. "And you George. Is Angelina with you?" Grinning, George nodded, just as Angelina and their two children, Fred and Roxanne appeared. Exchanging greetings with George's wife and her two children, once again, everyone was mingling about happily.

Slowly, more guests started to appear, such as Theodore Nott and Daphne Nott, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy and Audrey Weasley, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang and even Parvati and Padma Patil.

With the party in full swing, the children all started to mingle with one another, as the adults were all mingling as well. Moving out of the sitting room, the Malfoy family lead their guests to the gardens where a buffet table had been set up. Things were moving along splendidly, as the large extended family spent time together, celebrating five years of peace since the death of Voldemort.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"'Mione?" Her husband's voice surprised her, as she whipped around and Draco immediately wrapped his arms about her. "Yes love?" Smiling gently at her, he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "I love you." He stated, as she smiled brilliantly and pressed a loving kiss against his lips. Drawing back slowly, she caressed his cheek lovingly. "I love you too Draco." Nodding in happiness, he kissed her yet again. Giggling, she drew back once again and they stared into each other's eyes happily. "Draco…" She started, as his arms tightened about her waist. "Yeah?" She looked a bit nervous, before she pulled on her Gryffindor courage and pressed onward. "Cygnus." She decided to tell him the say way that she had informed him about Cassiopeia. Blinking, Draco was shocked as she stated another name. Was she pregnant, again? About to respond, his wife pressed a finger against his lips with a small smile. "Lyra." Blinking once again, he felt his world slip from under his feet as he stared at her. Cygnus and Lyra? Twins?! Grinning widely, he swooped down and pressed her back into the kitchen wall and captured her lips with his own. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers and couldn't help but smile widely.

"I wouldn't be where I am today, without you in my life 'Mione. Thank you, for everything." Was all he said, before his eyes closed, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Again. Grinning into the kiss, she poured her everything into it, as the party was still going on in the gardens. Suddenly, the snapping of a picture was heard, as Draco drew away from his wife to glare at the trickster Weasley. "George! You didn't have to ruin their moment!" His wife, Angelina called out to him, as he pouted and was dragged away by his ear. Blushing a bit, Hermione buried her face into her husband's chest, as the adults that had eavesdropped were all grinning at the couple. Grinning, no longer angry with George, he turned towards everyone, as Draco wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and presented themselves to their guests.

"Hermione's pregnant again. With twins." He stated, as the congratulations were suddenly thrown upon them and the hugs passed around once more. Happiness was obvious in the room, as the adults all continued to pass on their happy wishes for the pregnant couple once again.

The children were a bit surprised when they turned around and none of their parents were in the gardens. Scorpius looked puzzled especially, since he had just seen his father not moments ago. "Where is everyone?" He asked his cousins, as they all blinked as well and shrugged. Victorie, Bill and Fleur's daughter, and the ever observant one, pointed to the kitchen. "All the adults went to spy on your parents Scorp." Surprised, Scorpius gathered Cassi into his arms, and made his way towards the kitchen as the other children all followed.

True to her word, Scorpius noticed that all the adults had been in the kitchen. Seeing his mommy and daddy in between everyone, he strode forward with Cassi still in his arms, determined to find out why everyone was grinning and why his Uncle George was clapping his daddy on the back. "Daddy?" He called out, as Draco grinned down at his son and picked up both Scorp and Cassi. "Yes Scorp?" "Why is everyone grinning and why was Uncle George hitting your back?" He asked, as Cassi's eyes also drew to her father. Everyone went silent, as Hermione stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on her son's cheek. "Because sweetie, you are going to be a big brother again and Cassi is going to be a big sister." Gray eyes opened widely in surprise, before a grin split across his face as well. "Yay! I'm going to be a big brother again!"

And just like that, the grins were all back and the happiness weaved around the room once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Goodnight Scorpius." Tucking her son in with his stuffed dragon, she turned the light off in his room and made her way to her own. The party had lasted well into the night, and most of the occupants (mainly the ones who had drank too much, actually, everyone) had ended up spending the night in the east wing of the castle. Making her way to her own bedroom, she slipped inside, just as Draco exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Smiling at him, she stepped forward and immediately, Draco had his arms around her and their lips meshed together in a heated kiss. Drawing back slowly from each other, they beamed at each other as Draco led his wife back towards the bed.

"How far along are you 'Mione?" The back of her knees hit the bed, as suddenly she was laying flat on her back. "A month today Dray." Grinning, he hovered over her body, and once again their lips were meeting. "I love you Hermione Malfoy." "And I love you Draco Malfoy."

"_Vous êtes mon monde, mon amour_." They whispered to each other, as their lips met once more.

The lights went out, as the happy couple showed their love for each other once again. As long as they had each other, with each passing year, things would get better and better.

That's the one thing that would stay constant in their life.

Always.

* * *

WOAH. Okay, so this ended up a lot longer than I thought. But, I hoped that you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, and whether or not I should add an epilogue with the children all heading towards Hogwarts. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

By the way, _'vous êtes mon monde, mon amour,' _means 'You are my world, my love' in French. Not one hundred percent sure why I picked this as the title, but I honestly think that it fits.

Goodbye for now everyone!

- Daishii Takatsu


End file.
